


Rug Burn

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Rug Burn

“Stop hogging the popcorn,” I muttered as I yanked the bowl out of Tom’s clutches.

“You said you didn’t want any,” he countered, his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

“Changed my mind.”

“Knew you would. That’s why I made two bags.” He turned and grinned at me. We were lying on our stomachs on the floor, pillows and blankets strewn across my living room rug while we binge-watched  _Mad Men_. Christina Hendricks sauntered across the screen, all flaming red hair and swaying hips, and Tom exhaled slowly. “Dear God, that woman is magnificent.”

I yawned and nodded. “She really is. I’m about as straight as they come but even I kind of want to make out with her.”

He snorted. “Oh, Laura… I’d do a lot more than make out with her.”

I hit him with a pillow. “Behave.”

“What? I mean, I’ve met her, she’s a lovely person! So now I can’t comment on how I’d like to bend her over that desk right there and hike her skirt up and just – ”

I bought the pillow back down on his head hard and held it in place while he struggled.

“What’d I do?” His muffled voice sounded through the pillow.

“You don’t objectify my Joanie, Hiddleston. Are you going to be good?”

His long arms reached up my sides and started tickling right under my shoulders, and I squirmed, erupting in a fit of giggles. That was all he needed to slip out from under the pillow and tackle me to the ground, holding my hands over my head and grinning at me wickedly as he straddled me. “Never!”

My laughter faded as I felt a sudden warmth between my legs; the weight of his body on me, his face so close, his breath tickling my skin… my mouth suddenly felt dry. I watched as his expression changed from one of playfulness to one of…  _hunger_.

He seemed to remember himself and rolled off me, expelling a soft chuckle. “Your ticklishness will be your downfall yet, darling.”

I rolled back onto my stomach and flicked my eyes back to the TV, thankful that the room was otherwise dark so that he couldn’t see my flushed cheeks. “Your ridiculous sex drive will be yours.”

He gave a soft chuff in the back of his throat and flipped back onto his stomach. “You may be right.”

We watched for a bit longer, and I could swear I felt him inch closer to me. I knew I wasn’t imagining it when he lay on his side and he was only about six inches away from me. “Oy. I’m sleepy.”

“Well, it is a sleepover, Tom,” I murmured softly. “And it’s two in the morning. You’re welcome to doze off anytime you like.”

He fidgeted under his blanket, testing different positions, until finally he leaned in close to my ear. “I’m cold. Let’s snuggle.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Come on.” He scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my side so he was pressed against my back. “Be my little spoon, Miss Laura.”

I laughed. “Idiot.”

He gently maneuvered me so I was flush against his front, his skin heated through his thin t-shirt. “Comfy?”

I let his warmth and scent envelop me as exhaustion suddenly hit; my eyes fluttered shut. “Yes.”

“Good. Do you want me to turn the TV off?”

“Yes.”

He grabbed for the remote and there was a soft click as the room went dark. Afterwards I had to marvel at how quickly I fell asleep in his arms. His soft, rhythmic breathing behind me, his arms encircling my waist, a soft hum emanating from his chest as he pulled me closer…

I woke up with a start. Through the window, I could see that the moon was still shining brightly in the dark sky. Why was I awake?

Right. Something was poking insistently into my lower back. I shifted slightly and then froze.

_Oh._

My breathing was shallow as I tried to figure out whether Tom was even awake. His limp arm across my torso and the regular rise and fall of his chest against me seemed to indicate that he wasn’t. Just to be sure, I gave my hips a little wiggle against him.

“ _Oh_ …” he whispered. “ _Oh yes, Laura, ride me harder… your tits… I…_ ” He jutted his erection forward involuntarily and I gave a start.

 _Oh my God… he’s dreaming about fucking me_. I chewed on my lip as I considered my options.

_Fuck it._

I reached around and laced my fingers in his hair gently before grinding my ass backwards again, this time more purposefully. He gave a gasp.

“Laura…?” he whispered. His voice was still heavy with sleep but now lucid. “What are you…” I reached down and gave his erection a firm squeeze. “…  _oh_.”

“Tom… do you want to…?” I didn’t even have a chance to finish my sentence before he turned my head and crushed his lips to mine. He kissed me passionately before hungrily sucking on my tongue and nibbling my lower lip. His hands gripped my hips and he thrust forward, his hardened cock pressing through the fabric of his pajamas into the cleft of my ass. I moaned into his mouth as my panties grew damp, my fingers fisting tightly into his hair as I explored his mouth.

He was pawing at me now, desperately, pushing my sleep shirt up and grasping my breasts with one hand while he pushed my panties down with the other. I worked them the rest of the way off and kicked them out of the blanket before he flipped on top of me, pressing my back to the carpet and ravaging my mouth with kisses. I pushed at the waistband of his pants until his cock was freed, and it slipped just between my thighs as I began to pull his t-shirt off. I just wanted to feel him, to feel his skin against mine, to see our bodies joined… he yanked his shirt off the rest of the way as I pulled mine off as well, and in the thin sliver of moonlight peeking in through the windows, we saw each other naked for the first time.

“Laura… my God…” he whispered reverently. He lowered his mouth and caught a stiff nipple between his lips as his hands roamed over my flesh.

“Tom,” I gasped, pressing my thighs together around his cock. He groaned and thrust forward.

“Please… I… let me inside of you,” he grunted. “Laura…  _please_ …”

“Yes… Tom… I want you…” I parted my legs and cried out as his fingers probed me greedily. His thumb pressed against my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me, driving me insane with want. “Tom… please…”

“Do you want my cock?” His voice was dark and raspy, and I shuddered in anticipation.

“Yes, please,” I whimpered. “Please…”

He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance, sliding in with agonizing slowness. “ _Fuuuck…_ ”

My hands flew to his back and I dug my nails into his flesh as I gritted my teeth. He was so big, so fucking big,  _oh sweet Jesus so fucking big_ …

“Laura… oh Laura… my Laura…  _fuck…_ ” He pulled back almost to the tip and then slammed forward, and I slid a few inches across the carpet with the force of it, the roughness of the rug burning against my back.

“Tom, please, more… fuck me,  _please_ ,” I moaned.

“I will, baby, I’m going to fuck you… so hard… oh  _Jesus_ …” He rutted into me, quickening his pace. His skin glistened in the moonlight, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body as his cock filled and stretched me. I sucked at his neck and reached down to play with my clit while he bucked his hips forward, hitting every part inside me. “Oh Laura, oh fuck, you feel  _amazing_ … oh Christ…”

“Don’t stop, Tom, don’t stop,” I panted. “Fuck me… give me everything you have…”

“You want it all?” he grunted, pistoning forward. My back burned from the friction against the carpet and I threw my head back, letting the sensations overwhelm me. His voice and the sound of our skin slapping together sent a fresh wave of arousal down to my pussy, and he gasped as he felt it flood his cock. His jaw jutted forward as he braced one hand on the floor and cradled my head with the other, still fervently ramming his hips forward and back.

“I want it, Tom, give it to me…  _give it to me_ …” I pulsed my pelvic floor muscles around him as I felt the pleasure rising in my core, that wonderful heat spreading through my limbs.

“Oh fuck, oh  _fuck_ , Laura, Laura…” He gritted his teeth as his features twisted in ecstasy. “I’m going to come… I… Laura…  _Laura!_ ” His scream was tortured as his body quaked and he emptied himself inside me, his cock twitching as he painted my inner walls with his come. I pressed down on my clit one last time and felt the pressure that had been building explode in marvelous release, my body shaking uncontrollably as I came all around him.

He collapsed on top of me and kissed my breast.

“Tom,” I whispered, my voice ragged.

“Laura.”

“Why did it take us this long to fuck?” I was already struggling to stay awake, my post-orgasmic bliss threatening to overcome me.

He laughed breathlessly. “I honestly have no fucking clue.”

I shifted and then whined as I felt the burn across my back make itself known. “Damnit. You gave me a major rug burn.”

He rolled onto his back and took me with him so that I lay across his chest, and he gently ran his fingertips over the sensitive flesh along my spine. I hissed through my teeth as he kissed my forehead. “The first of many, darling.”


End file.
